I Dont Wanna Be In Love
by MitchiChanLovesPocky
Summary: We break up, it's something that we do now. Everyone has got to do it sometime. It's okay, let it go. Get out there and find someone. A Bade Song-fic.


I Dont Wanna Be In Love

by McLP

Summary: We break up, it's something that we do now. Everyone has got to do it sometime. It's okay, let it go. Get out there and find someone. A Bade Song-fic.

A/N: I had to finish this..since it was already somewhat done. I'll be back to my usual work and oh yeah...I am somewhat addicted to writing Victorious fanfics.

_**She's going out to forget they were together  
>All that time he was taking her for granted<br>She wants to see if there's more  
>Than he gave she's looking for<br>**_

Jade and Beck were going out to a club that Cat has invited them too. It was the grand opening of the latest after-night place and Jade wasnt quite content to be going out with her on again and off again boyfriend, Beck. It wasnt like Beck wasnt the perfect guy. Jade just always have to protect him from single girls that tend to latch themselves on the man. Jade had to go to extreme measures of tossing death glares, cracking her knuckles, and throwing threats when she had the chance. She never really beat up the girls, she wouldnt go that far. Maybe just find their weakness like Tori's to bush flowers. Still, she couldnt help but feel a little worried that the man arm she is holding would leave her one day for someone like Tori.

**He calls her up  
>He's trippin' on the phone now<br>He doesn't want her out there  
>And alone now<strong>

Jade read the angry text messages on her phone or what seem to be angry texts. She really cant decipher his mood over the phone, it was nearly impossible. Yes, Jade overreacted when Tori was dancing with Beck when she walk away to get drinks. Ok, so spilling both drinks in Tori's perfect little face wasnt the best way to make amends. While Tori was usher away by her friends which were Jade's friends too, Beck just back her up as usual and blames her for ruining the night.

Jade scoff at the whole arugement. She didnt ruin their night. It was that Tori Vega that ruined their night out. Jade let the night ari calm her nerves as she took a deep breathe. She has to admit, she wasnt this bad. Before Vega, showed up everything was perfect. It was just her and Beck. Jade didnt have to constanty torture the girl to no end. Of course she lets her mask slip off in front of her but only for a little while. She was unsure what did she want from her boyfriend but then again, Jade couldnt care less. It drove her insane. Jade even began to wonder if its something mentally wrong with her to be thinking about the girl all the time like this over Beck. Maybe it was unheathly.

"Hey, what are ou doing out here?" Beck asked as he took a seat next to Jade on the cool cement ground. "Its kinda cold. Come back inside."

Jade shrugged her shoulders, she silently thank Beck for not bringing up the incident that happen back there. When she felt his arms wrap around her, she just lean into it not having anything else to say or do in that moment. She closes her eyes and live in her dream until reality calls them back.

**He knows she's movin' it  
>Knows she's using it<br>Now he's losing it, she don't care**

**Everybody put up your hands**  
><strong>Say I don't wanna be in love<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna be in love<strong>

**Feel the beat now**  
><strong>If you've got nothing left<strong>  
><strong>Say I don't wanna be in love<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna be in love<strong>

**Back it up now**  
><strong>You've got a reason to live<strong>  
><strong>Say I don't wanna be in love<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna be in love<strong>

**Feelin' good now**  
><strong>Don't be afraid to get down<strong>  
><strong>Say I don't wanna be in love<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna be in love<strong>

**He was always giving her attention  
>Looking hard to find the things she mentioned<br>He was dedicated but most suckers hate it  
>That girl was fine but she didn't appreciate him<strong>

Beck is trying to have fun on the night out with their friends but Jade always have to ruin it once Tori shows up on the scene. Beck had nothing against the girl or didnt push her away because she was just Tori. There was something about her that makes Beck feel drawn to her. She really wasnt bad when someone took the time to get to know her. Beck was a good boyfriend and a loyal one at that. He wouldnt dream of cheating on Jade. Not even if a naked girl accidently falls into his lap.

After the incident, the party went back to full swing as all the friends dance together. Jade pulling Beck a little closer then she needed to but Beck push the thoughts out of his mind as Mike Posner's Cooler then Me played through the speakers. Cat and Tori dance together while holding hands laughging in glee while Andre and Robbie tried to keep up with the pair.

"Hey, I'll be right back need to use the men room." he whisper in Jade's ear or loud enough for her to hear him over the music. Beck slip away from her side once he felt her iron grip tighten. He slip pass through a crowd of press bodies as he finally made it to the bathroom. When he was finished he tried to find any of his friends but then she felt someone latch onto his arm, he thought it was Jade but it was some random girl who is most defiantly drunk.

"Hey cutie." she laughed at him lightly unaware of who he is. "How about a kiss?"

Beck didnt want to push her away so rudely so he pull her up to her feet and tried to keep her at arms distance but the girl kept latching on.

**She calls him up  
>She's tripping on the phone now<br>He had to get up  
>And he ain't comin home now<br>He's tryin to forget her  
>That's how we come with him<br>When he first met her  
>When they first got together<strong>

He felt his cell phone through his pants, in one quick motion he pulled it out and press the button to speak. Unfortanutly it was Jade throwing death threats and cuss words. Apperently she could see them struggling in the back corners of the club. Beck kept listening to his fuming girlfriend as she tried to push the other girl off. He really wasnt in no mood to aruge, he clicked the phone off and set the girl at a table with a bunch of other people. The girl instantly latch onto someone else as Beck tried to find someone else to hang out with the rest of the night. Jade wasnt going to ruin this for him. He just wanted her to trust him even for a little bit. They always fight about the same thing on and off again. Why couldnt she let it go?

**Everybody put up your hands  
>Say I don't wanna be in love<br>I don't wanna be in love**

**Feel the beat now**  
><strong>If you've got nothing left<strong>  
><strong>Say I don't wanna be in love<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna be in love<strong>

**Back it up now**  
><strong>You've got a reason to live<strong>  
><strong>Say I don't wanna be in love<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna be in love<strong>

**Feelin' good now**  
><strong>Don't be afraid to get down<strong>  
><strong>Say I don't wanna be in love<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna be in love<strong>

"Beck!" someone yelled at him. He didnt need to turn around to know that it was Jade trying to catch up to him. Mostly to yell at him about the girl that was trying to cling to him. She finally caught up to him and grab his arm tight. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He shrug her off of him as he continued to look for Cat, Tori, Andre or Robbie. Somebody to get him away from Jade and her jealousy.

"You was all over that girl in the back of the club!" Jade hiss at his direction but Beck couldnt help to roll his eyes.

"I was trying to push her off." He explained calmly

"Trying? That wasnt trying, you practically let her do anything she want!" she spat back with venom.

There was so much abuse Beck could take and this was really pushing on his last nerves. He had always been faithful, he never cheated once. It never cross his mind not even with some other guys and persuaded Beck into doing so. Now the option of ending with all with Jade is coming so close to a full circle he wanted to scream. He couldnt take the endless torment. He let Jade yell at him, bringing up past events, acussing him of messing around with Tori, and a whole other bunch of shit he really didnt want to hear.

**We break up  
>It's something that we do now<br>Everyone has got to do it sometime  
>It's okay, let it go<br>Get out there and find someone**

**It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here**  
><strong>Get off the wire<strong>  
><strong>You know everything is good here<strong>  
><strong>Stop what you're doin'<strong>  
><strong>You don't wanna ruin<strong>  
><strong>The chance that you got to<strong>  
><strong>find a new one<strong>

"What did you say?" Jade lean in close to Beck, who stare back with all seriousness.

"I said, we need a break from each other."

Jade was shock, she just stood there as she tried to find the right words. The right anything to say to make it all better. She didnt want to break up with Beck. He been there for her, he protected her, and loved her. But now she has went to far and now she is unsure if there was a chance to go back or even apologize.

"Beck...Look...I'm sorry."

"You should be but seriously Jade." He sighed heavily running a hand through his brown locks. "We just need some time apart to think about things. I just want a break from whatever is going on with us."  
>Jade could live with that, it hurts but she will find a way to make through it. She knows she isnt perfect but she will do whatever it takes to make Beck see that she is the right choice. Even if it means that they have to take a break from each other, she will have to make amends.<p>

"Ok, I can do that." she really didnt have too much choice. It was either take a couple of days from their realtionship or dont get back together at all.

"I guess I'll see you around then." Beck shrug his shoulders and went off to find some of their friends. Jade only nod in response not letting him see the tears that spill from her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll guess I see you around too." And the sad part about this was that she missed him already.

**Everybody put up your hands Say I don't wanna be in love I don't wanna be in love  
>Feel the beat now If you got nothing left Say I don't wanna be in love I don't wanna be in love<br>Back it up now You got a reason to live Say I don't wanna be in love I don't wanna be in love  
>Feelin' good now Don't be afraid to get down Say I don't wanna be in love I don't wanna be in love<br>No, no Now you know what to do So come on, get up, girl **


End file.
